


Clarke's Gear

by Pchest2001



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pregnant Clarke, Presents, clarkes gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchest2001/pseuds/Pchest2001
Summary: This is a one off shot I wrote to introduce a gear for Clarke, never posted as I then decided to write In Time of Peace around it, which is my take on where they all ended up and plan to put this in somewhere in the fic probably around chapter 4/5 but who knows it all depends how carried away I get. My apologies in advance I am a wanna b writer and we all start somewhere.I am introducing a new character called Talia she is going to be around for most of the fic, for those who order from the Heda shop on Etsy you will know who Talia is based on shhh!!~Enjoy!!~





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one off shot I wrote to introduce a gear for Clarke, never posted as I then decided to write In Time of Peace around it, which is my take on where they all ended up and plan to put this in somewhere in the fic probably around chapter 4/5 but who knows it all depends how carried away I get. My apologies in advance I am a wanna b writer and we all start somewhere.  
> I am introducing a new character called Talia she is going to be around for most of the fic, for those who order from the Heda shop on Etsy you will know who Talia is based on shhh!!
> 
> ~Enjoy!!~

Clarke was lying on the bed reading when suddenly, a knock at the door, she peers up over her book and calls.

  
" _Enter_ "~ she sits up, placing the book down on the bed beside her she rubs her eyes and stretches. The big glass door with a wooden frame opens slowly with a creek, Clarke winces at the sound, she would have to get that oiled she thought. A young women steps in.

  
" _Greetings_ skaiprisa"~ she says bowing her head

  
" _Hey Saphy_ …. what's up? "~ Clarke answers back with a big grin on her face, she loved to be informal with the staff. Saphira smiles at the informality of her nickname she thought the skaiprisa’s speech very funny.

  
"Talia requests yu presence gon her workshop "

  
Talia was one of Lexa’s oldest friends, they grew up together in a small village outside Polis. She now has a small Worksop on the far side of Polis, which she shares with Nyla after her trading post had been burnt down during the Great War, they had found love after Clarke had introduced them. Talia was a very gifted jewellery maker and had designed Lexa's head gear and their wedding rings amongst other things. She was Clarkes first true friend when she had first arrived in Polis and had helped her heal after the pains she had suffered over the years. Helped her to forgive....to forgive her mother but most importantly to forgive herself.

  
Clarke swings her legs over the bed and gently gets up, her back is aching. She is now nearly three months pregnant, she stretches again letting out a groan, wishing her wife was here to massage all her aches away. But today Lexa was busy training her warriors with Octavia. Saphira rushes over at the groans of her skaiprisa with a helping arm.

  
“Laik yu ok skiprisa??? ...would yu like some help"

  
" _Sha_ Saphy, that would be nice could you please find my boots and help me put them on" ~ Lexa had removed them earlier to give Clarke a foot massage.

  
Saphira’s eyes darted around the room seeking out Clarkes boots; they were placed neatly by the foot off the bed, she walks over and picks them up and helps Clarke put them on.

  
" _Moshof_ Saphy " ~ Clarke smiles at her

  
"Could you please let Lexa know where I have gone"

  
Saphira smiles and nods~ " _Sha_ "

  
They both exit the room and walk in silence. Once outside Shaphira informs Clarke that she will go give Lexa the message right away.

  
Clarke takes the back streets through Polis today, even though this was the slightly longer way to Talia’s, she did not want to draw too much attention to herself and was not feeling in the mood for all her people's attention, not that she did not love it but lately her hormones were putting her on an emotional roller coaster and Lexa was not there to step in.

  
Clarke soon arrives outside Talia’s workshop, she pushes the door open and the bell rings. Talia is nowhere to be seen until a voice comes from behind a curtain in the back of the workshop.

  
" _Hang ona won minute_ ”~ then Talia appears from behind the curtain, at seeing Clarke she smiles and walks over to give her a hug

  
" _Heya_ Clarke" ~ she was the only grounder that could get away with calling her by her first name. She liked it.

  
" _Hey_ Talia, how's it hanging??" ~Clarke loved to tease her with skaikru slang.

  
Talia pulls away and looks down wondering what the blonde was talking about. She laughs when she sees Clarke smirking at her and punches her playfully on the arm.

  
"You wanted to see me??"

  
" _Sha…sha_ " ~ Talia said clapping her hands and almost skipping back behind the curtain

  
While she was gone, Clarke walked around looking at all the beautiful things that her friend had made, she especially loved the Heda jewellery with Lexa's symbol on it. There were bracelets, earrings and necklaces; they were all the rage now in Polis. Talia even had some requests for jewellery with the skaikru and trikru symbols, business was good in time of peace.

  
"Where's Niylah??" ~ Clarke called out as she was walking around the workshop.

  
" _O_ you know what it's _like_...she is away trading" ~ Talia answers with a sigh as she reappears from behind the curtain. She was holding a small wooden box. Calling Clarke over she hands her the box. Clarke takes it with raised eyebrows.

  
" _Open em_ " ~ Talia says with anticipation

  
As Clarke opens it a smile starts to appear on her face, inside the box were two beautiful shiny gold head pieces, she recognised Lexa's and placed next to it was another piece, the same in size and design with one small difference, in the middle was a star with a blue circle behind it, as she takes it out and admires it. Talia explains “the star is because you are from the sky and the blue circle behind is the earth and its oceans”. Clarke presses it to her forehead and it just sits there as if by magic, Talia offers her a mirror.

  
" _Wow_ this is beautiful Talia...thank you… _but_ its gold, how? Where did you get _gold_?"

  
Clarke leans over and squeezes Talia’s hand smiling she admires it in the mirror.

  
“ _well!_ ” Talia explains “when the archives were found in Mount Weather they found some gold and smelting tools. Marcus gave them to us hoping we could make use of them”

  
Clarke nods as she removes it and places it back in the box just in time, for a second later the door swings open and the bell rings furiously making them both jump, Lexa stands there in the doorway assessing the situation. As Clarke swings around her eyes met Lexa’s and in that one glance she knew that her wife was not in the greatest of moods, before she had the chance to warn Talia she hears her bellow.

  
" _Lexa...._ the other half of Clexa"

  
Clarke facepalms and waits. At that remark, Lexa glares at Talia then makes a b line for her, grabbing her by the front of her tunic she nearly lifts her off the ground.

  
" _Mind your teina Talia_...” she sneers at her “ _Ai don warned yu about using bilaik name_ "

  
Both Clarkes and Talia’s mouth drop in horror at Lexa's reaction. They thought that Lexa had gotten over this and was ok with Talia’s nickname for them. Clarke rushes over and puts her hand on Lexa’s arm and squeezes gently. Lexa immediately relaxes then freezes at the sudden realisation of what she has just done. Embarrassed she releases Talia, quickly thinking of what to say.

  
" _Sorry_ guys... Hard day at the office" ~ she smirks and shrugs looking at Talia then Clarke and back again.

  
A long silence….. Then they all burst out laughing. Talia, because she did not want to upset her Heda, Clarke, because she knew why Lexa was in a bad mood a lot lately she would need to satisfy her wife tonight, and Lexa because she was proud of herself for coming out with a skaikru phrase. They laugh for what seemed like ages until a voice interrupts them from the door behind Talia. It was Niylah, she had returned early from her trading trip.

  
" _Niylah_ " ~they all shouted together

  
" _So_ what’s going ona hir, don yu hogeda been drinking ai ale " ~ she says looking over and grinning at Talia.

  
They all laugh again and explained the story to Niyla, who does not think it very amusing that Lexa had laid a hand on her lover, but she was soon smiling when they all looked at the gears that Talia had made, Niylah was so proud of her. Lexa was over the moon with her shiny new gear befitting of both Clarke and her new soon to be status.

  
They say their goodbyes, as Clarke and Lexa walk towards the door hand in hand Lexa looks back at Talia and mouths the words thank you and gives her a wink. Talia nods back in recognition, grins as she knows that Lexa was thanking her for the design she had commissioned off her for Clarkes head gear.

**Author's Note:**

> You got to the end lol....so the reason I'm posting this now on its own will become clearer if you follow me on twitter @clarksGear 
> 
> Thank you to Holly for the nods of approval when I said "hey what if Clarke had a gear shall I make her one"  
> Thank you most of all to my rock Snow


End file.
